Advances in Mineral Metabolism (AIMM) was conceived by Drs. Hunter Heath and Steve Hodgson in 1985. [unreadable] [unreadable] Their efforts established AIMM as a meeting which combined basic and clinical bone biology in a format that provides extensive opportunity for open, free, and informal discussion. The AIMM meeting has been embraced by a broad spectrum of bone biologists and clinicians who have gathered annually for the past 20 years to participate in the informal high quality discussions of bone and mineral metabolism which embody the spirit of AIMM. Members of the AIMM faculty comprise a list of the major figures in the bone biology community and many important advances in the bone field were first discussed at AIMM. [unreadable] [unreadable] AIMM also has a tradition of investing in the development of young investigators by providing additional incentives for success. The AIMM/ASBMR John Haddad Young Investigator Awards were established in 1999 and have been presented at the AIMM meeting ever since. AIMM is the perfect venue for the presentation of these prestigious awards by providing young investigators with an non-intimidating, intimate, and interactive venue for creative scientific exchange. [unreadable] [unreadable] The 2006 AIMM meeting will include sessions on the relationship between bone and fat; Aging biology of bones and osteoblasts; Disorders of bone metabolism: biology and clinical aspects; Interactions between muscle and bone; Exercise, mechanical loading and mechanotransduction; Novel approaches to understanding bone biology; Reproduction and bone health: fundamental and clinical aspects; and CCN proteins in bone and cartilage. [unreadable] [unreadable] The purpose of this proposal is to request funds to defray the costs of the meeting for the next five years. [unreadable] [unreadable] These funds will aid immensely in allowing AIMM to fulfill its function to stimulate further creativity in bone and cartilage research and to provide young investigators with a tribune to promote their talent. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]